mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Robert Bisaccia
Robert Bisaccia (Born April 17, 1935 - November 30, 2008), Bisaccia, also known as "Bobby Cabert" and "Bob Romano", was a Capo in the New Jersey faction of the Gambino crime family and was a favorite hitman of Boss John Gotti. Criminal career Robert Bisaccia was born on April 17, 1935 and grew up on Honiss St. in the Silver Lake section of Belleville. His criminal record dates back to 1958 and by the 1970s he was considered a ruthless mobster, having personally murdered at least two local Belleville businessmen. He was introduced into organized crime by Vincent "Juicy" Dimodica, from Magnolia St. in Silver Lake and then was with Cheech Corsi, a made guy in the Gambino Crime Family under captain Frank Perrone.. In the spring of 1986, after the Castellano killing, he became the defacto captain in the Gambino Family Newark crew, sharing power with the nominal captain, Mike Mandaglio, who was in charge of the labor racketeering, while Cabert's crew ran gambling, drugs, hi-jacking and video poker machines. His crew, at the time of his final indictment consisted for the most part of: Samuel "Little Sammy" Corsaro", Charles "Buddy Muss" Muccigrosso, Anthony "Tony Pro" Proto, Nick Destefano, Louis "Louie" Fulco, Joseph "Joey" Fulco, Michael "Puggy" Pugliesi, Domenick Scoca, Robert “Bobbydoors” Nesti ,James "Jamesie" Serritella, Joseph "Joe Mustache" Mustacchio,i and his driver Joseph "Joe Rackets" By the 1980s John Gotti was the new boss and he and Bisaccia got along just fine. According to turncoat Gambino underboss Salvatore "Sammy the Bull" Gravano, Gotti selected Bisaccia to be the shooter in a hit because he found him "nervy" and good with a gun. Gotti was not disappointed. The victim was found with five bullet holes, one of those between the eyes. In April of 1989 Bisaccia and his crew were arrested and hit with various racketeering charges. Bisaccia was charged with conspiring to burglarize the northern offices of the New Jersey Attorney General's Organized Crime Task Force and destroy the evidence against his crew by setting the building on fire. In 1993 he and his crew were found guilty. Bobby Cabert was sentenced to 40 years in prison, which later was reduced. But thanks to the testimony of Gravano, Bisaccia was sentenced to life for the murder Gotti had ordered years back. According to former mob associate Steve Lenehan a lot of people were relieved when Bisaccia went away. "No one said it out loud, but when they gave him 40 years almost everyone, including his own crew said good riddance." Bisaccia was known as a degenerate gambler who would try and get money from anybody. And he didn't mind if you or your feelings were hurt along the way. Robert Bisaccia didn't have a lot of good qualities. He lied, robbed, stole, and murdered his way through life. But when it was time to pay the price, that's just what he did. He stood up and went to prison to serve a life sentence. On November 30, 2008 he died of cancer at a federal prison hospital in North Carolina at age 73. Robert Bisaccia is in the same family as the NFL football coach, Rich Bisaccia, who is now a coach for the Dallas Cowboys. In Popular Culture * The Joe Pesci scene in the classic mob movie Goodfellas, where he utters the infamous "You think I'm funny? I'm funny how?", illustrates perfectly how mobsters could go from having a casual dinner where they are laughing, to cold blooded intimidation and perhaps murder, back to joking around. Joe Pesci based his performance on a childhood friend, who by then had become one of New Jersey's most vicious wiseguys. His name was Robert Bisaccia. * In the HBO crime drama series The Sopranos, the character Robert "Bobby" Baccalieri, Jr's (portrayed by Steve R. Schirripa) name is a derivation of Robert Bisaccia's name. Category:Capos Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Capos Category:Gambino New Jersey Faction